teair_novafandomcom-20200213-history
Religion and Deities
The Pantheon Within the world of Teair, most of the population worship six major deities; Mylee, Zeapon, Ai, Saden, Vennessa and Caster. Of course there are lesser deities known as Fray and even lesser ones that have been dubbed Dova. Fray being fully born children of one of the Major Six pantheon and A Dova being a half breed between a deity and a mortal. In fact, within the celestial world; Dova's are looked down upon and are normally not allowed within the Glade of Heros, however, they are not uncommon within the world. Most Dova's are killed, or abandoned at a infant or young age. Dova's that manage to survive, tend to live unlucky or difficult lives. Mylee, God of life and Creation Also known as The AllFather. A primordial being that created the living plants and gave life to the planet itself. Mylee is also the twin brother of Zeapon, The God of Destruction, though their appearances are far from the same. His humanoid form is extremely handsome, fair skin that has been lightly kissed by the rays of the sun. Waist-Length white hair and steel gray eyes. He is very tall standing at 6’5” and having the physic of a toned seasoned warrior. Often seen with a stern or very happy expression on his face. As the creator of the world, he writes the names of those who are born within the world within his prized relic, The tome of Life. Also in the texts it speaks that Mylee is always seen in lavender or violet uniforms and fine cloths; often with steel color trimmings or brackets. When Mylee takes his godly form his wings will appear from his back. Beautiful starry night purple large wings jet out from his back in a set of five pairs on both sides. It is also written that Mylee has never gotten along with Zeapon, the brothers often settling their arguments with bets and some times very dangerous tricks. The brothers have been at odds ever sense Zeapon took advantage of Ai, Mylee’s beloved goddess and birthed two twins. Vennessa and Helena. Mylee out-raged, gave Helena to Zeapon and gave him the option to either kill or raise the child. Mylee also forbid Zeapon to approach Vennessa while she grew up around the castle. With this Mylee separated the children. Mylee only had one true child, a son that was born out of an affair with a mortal woman; When his son died he left behind his grandson, Diamond in the care of mortal hands. Mylee's favorite weapon to use in combat is a long handled sword that can act as a large battle axe or extend to be a sword. ' ' To summon mylee you must have four items with you to perform the summons. '''1 steel dagger, 1 Forever Acorn, Pure water and earth (dirt) In a large open area, cut a circle within the earth with the dagger. In the center of the drawn circle, plant the Forever Acorn and bury it gently. Pour the pure water over the Acorn and leave enough to pour within the ring of the larger circle. Use the dagger to cut into the ground once more and write the words below around the ring. “ AllFather hear my prayers, within this ring may you give this new sprout root. “ Zeapon, God of Destruction, War, Death, Ai, Goddess of Love, Compassion, Light Saden, God of Knowledge, Guidance, Balance Caster, Goddess of Chaos, Magic, Misfortune Vennessa, Goddess of Passion, Desire, Lust Fray Are biological children of two different deity parents. Fray are allowed to live in the Glade of Heros with their biological parents. 'Helena, Goddess of Souls, Deception, Decay: ' She is the daughter of Zeapon and Ai; A un-wanted birth but thankfully Zeapon chose to spare her life the moment Mylee handed her over. Sense then, Helena had been raised under Zeapon and Caster's care. Unlike her sister, Helena was born with dark chard colored skin that was ashy to the touch. Black hair and at one point in her life, her eyes were actually normal looking instead of the black soulless pits they are now. Helena once had beautiful blue eyes; just like her sister's Vennessa. Though when she had caught her step mother with another man, Helena threatened to tell her father. This angered Caster and as punishment and to force Helena to stay quiet, she had Helena's eyes burned away with a hot iron rod. Helena is known to be able to steal powers away along with alter her arms as weapons. To summon Helena you must have four items with you to perform the summons. ''' a pair of eyes, a steel dagger, oil and fire. Draw a circle within the room and create a ring using the oil. Once you have a circle made with the oil, light the oil with a match or fire. Once the circle is on fire, throw the eyes within the flame. Write in the ground with the steel dagger while saying this chant. " I have shown you the way, now come to me goddess of souls." Fate, God of Destiny, Worlds, Illusions: The son of Caster and Zeapon. Teleska, Goddess of Animus, Nature, Creatures The daughter of Caster and Saden. Dova Aria, Deity of the Lost Garrett, Deity of Wrath Diamond, Deity of the Hunt Roland, Deity of Judgment